Who Says?
by Unknowndreamer
Summary: Little one-shot based off the moment between Sam and Freddie in the Promo of iOMG. Seddie!


**I NEEDED TO MAKE THIS.**

**It is necessary for my sanity in these next two weeks. Way way wayyyyyy far fetched, but I hope you'll accept that. Also, alittle OOC at the end, but you'll understand when you get there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly...*sob***

_'Don't you want a nice boyfriend?' _

_'Make a move.'_

_Easier said than done, _Sam thought as she walked through the deserted hallways of RidgeWay High. The high school was having a lock down and all students had been requested to remain in a classroom and in groups, however Sam couldn't have cared less. Aimlessly Sam walked past classrooms filled with the laughter and chatter of her classmates, but her thoughts blocked out all the outside noise, focusing strictly on the issue at hand. A few days, the iCarly gang had rehired their runner up intern Brad. At first things had been going along just fine, Brad seemed to adjust well. There were no more issues involving tension between anyone, and everything was happy. That was until Brad and Freddie had come into the studio yesterday afternoon as Carly and Sam were practicing a skit.

_"Hey girls." Freddie said, as he and Brad walked into the iCarly studio. Barely gazing up from the tv, Sam muttered a 'hello dork squared'. _

_"Hey Freddie, hey Brad. Me and Sam, well mostly me, were working on this new segment for iCarly. We were thinking that Gibby could dress up like a squirrel and..." Sam zoned Carly out as she reached for the fudge next to her. Noticing the fudge's, she gazed around, frantically searching for her food. Looking up, she noticed Brad sitting on the car...eating __**her**__fudge. Anger filled Sam, as she jumped out of the beadbag chair she had been occupying and raced over to the car. _

_"Hey Brad-eath wish, give mama back her fudge!" Sam didn't care that the guy was new, this was her food she was talking about. No one messes with a Puckett;s meal, no one. _

_"If I remember correctly Sam, this is actually my fudge. Or do you have another intern making you fudge?" Brad asked in amusement, obviously not taking the murderous look on Sam's face seriously. It sounded like Brad was actually...flirting with her? Growling, Sam shot Brad a look of annoyance._

He does have a point, he did make the fudge, Sam mused. Realizing that refusing to cooperate with the boy could result in lose of heaven's fudge, Sam sighed in defeat.

_"Fine, you can have some. But you better make more!" Sam threatened, pointing a finger right at Brad's nose. Laughing, Brad held up his right hand in salute. "Yes, Puckett Sir!" _

_Across the room, a certain brunette took in the scene before her. Sam gave Brad her food? Willingly? Sam loves Brad! Carly's mind reeled at the possibilities for the future couple, unaware that her thoughts were furthest from the truth..._

Since then, Carly has been bombarding Sam. Questions about her 'love for Brad', usually ending in Carly screaming "Admit that you love Brad!" and Sam responding with a distressed "No!"

She didn't like Brad. She hardly knew the kid, other than about his fabulous fudge making skills. Shaking her head, Sam opened the door to the outside sitting area. Sitting down on one of the benches, she put her head in her hands. Sam hated confusion. HATED IT. And this was too much for her. What could she do to convince Carly that she didn't have any feelings for Brad? Her last resort could be telling her about-

_No_, thought Sam. _No one can ever know. Especially Carly. _Sam thought bitterly. Ever since returning from webicon, Sam had admitted to herself that she had developed feelings for the third member of the iCarly gang, Freddie. At webicon, Sam felt great hatred for the Creddie fans, finding the whole idea of Creddie more repulsive then ever. As well, Sam wanted to rip off every girl who looked at Freddie head's off. Sam did not understand these feelings at first. But eventually, with much disdain, she had confessed to herself that she was _jealous._ Sam knew that she could never tell anyone of her feelings for the nub, knowing full well that no one would understand. It was hard enough for people to believe that her and Freddie were actually _friends,_ after all the emotional and physical pain that she had put him through in the past. Even she sometimes has a hard time believing that he considers her one of his best friends.

But they are. Best Friends, that is. And friends is all they'll ever be. A wave of emotion crashed through Sam, causing a single tear to fall down her cheek. Clutching the bench with all of her strength, she failed miserably to push her thoughts away. _Why do I have to love him? Out of everyone in all of Seattle, why Him?_ Angry at herself, Sam hastly wiped away a few more falling tears. "Sam?" Sam's head shot up at the sound of her name.

Crawling out of one of the classroom windows, Freddie dusted himself off before making his way to the troubled blond. "Where have you been? Carly said that the last time she saw you, you had been going to Brad-" Stopping short, Freddie noticed the look of sadness on Sam's face.

Eyes wide, Freddie wondered what could possibly be troubling her. "Hey, Sam are you okay?" Sitting down beside the Blond, he hesitantly placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Almost instantly, Sam was out out of her seat, as if Freddie's hand had burnt her. Ignoring the new wave of tears that threatened to fall, she stated harshly, "I'm fine, Freddork. If you are done now, go away." Noticing she was about to retreat, Freddie reached out, grabbing Sam's arm, "Sam wait." Instantly Freddie was infront of her, however she refused to look up.

Frozen in shock, a shiver traveled down Sam's spin at Freddie's touch. _How could one little touch affect me this much?_Trying to regain composure, she wrenched her arm out of Freddie's grasp. "What do you want?" She barked, still refusing to meet his eyes. Ignoring her aggressive behaviour, Freddie ran a hand through his hair, confused. "Is this about Brad? Carly told me that you liked him...did he turn you down or something..." Freddie trailed off, not quite sure what he should say. Taking her silence as a yes, he offered, "I could talk to him if you like."

Shocked by his words, Sam's head shot up, eyes staring directly into Freddie's. Taking in her expression, Freddie continued. "Look. I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back..." Sam chuckled humorlessly at the irony and accuracy of Freddie's words. How could he be so oblivious...? "But I'm sure that Brad would like you if you told him how you felt. Your a great friend Sam." Freddie smiled warmly, punching Sam's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Suddenly the room felt to small, strange thing to say considering that they were outside, but Sam felt that she was being suffocated. _How could he not __**know?**_

Sam needed to get out of there, fast. "I gotta go..." Sam muttered, darting past Freddie in an attempt to escape.

"Look Sam, I know that you are scared! But you never know what might happen.." Freddie said, trying to make Sam look at him. All sadness she just felt vanished, replaced with unadulterated _hatred _for the brunette.

Hands clutched at her side, Sam whipped around to face him. "Of course, I'm scared you IDIOT!" She yelled. "But it's not because I don't know what's going to happen. Because _I DO. _I know that it'll never happen! And I'm scared because..."

Stepping in front of her, Freddie urged her on. "Because why Sam...?" He whispered.

"Because I'm not supposed to feel this way!" Grabbing the collar of Freddie's shirt, Sam closed the remaining space between them. At first, both remained frozen in shocked. Realizing her mistake, Sam began pulling away, until Freddie hand grabbed her waist, drawing her closer to him. Sam poured everything into that kiss; all the frustration and anger she had felt towards the oblivious brunette was in that kiss. Sam was afraid that once this ended, Freddie would come back to reality and run away screaming. That thought caused Sam to pull Freddie even closer, although that was hardly possible, clutching onto his shirt for dear life. Because humanity needs oxygen to survive, the two split up.

Head down, Sam turned to walk away.

"Sam." Freddie said. Reluctantly, Sam turned around, eyes still glued to the floor. "Who said?"

Staring directly at a crack on the pavement, Sam muttered. "Who said what?"

"Who said you weren't allowed to feel this way?" Freddie whispered. Using his index finger, Freddie lifted Sam's chin. "Because they were_ very wrong." _Upon hearing his words, Sam's eyes widened. Smirking at her expression, Freddie breathed, "Well, lean."

_fin_

**Like?**

**Review! :)**

**DM.**


End file.
